A light emitting diode (LED) often can provide light in a more efficient manner than an incandescent light source and/or a fluorescent light source. The relatively high power efficiency associated with LEDs has created an interest in using LEDs to displace conventional light sources in a variety of lighting applications. For example, in some instances LEDs are being used as traffic lights and to illuminate cell phone keypads and displays.
Typically, an LED is formed of multiple layers, with at least some of the layers being formed of different materials. In general, the materials and thicknesses selected for the layers determine the wavelength(s) of light emitted by the LED. In addition, the chemical composition of the layers can be selected to try to isolate injected electrical charge carriers into regions (commonly referred to as quantum wells) for relatively efficient conversion to optical power. Generally, the layers on one side of the junction where a quantum well is grown are doped with donor atoms that result in high electron concentration (such layers are. commonly referred to as n-type layers), and the layers on the opposite side are doped with acceptor atoms that result in a relatively high hole concentration (such layers are commonly referred to as p-type layers).
A common approach to preparing an LED is as follows. The layers of material are prepared in the form of a wafer. Typically, the layers are formed using an epitaxial deposition technique, such as metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), with the initially deposited layer being formed on a growth substrate. The layers are then exposed to various etching and metallization techniques to form contacts for electrical current injection, and the wafer is subsequently sectioned into individual LED chips. Usually, the LED chips are packaged.
During use, electrical energy is usually injected into an LED and then converted into electromagnetic radiation (light), some of which is extracted from the LED.